


At Eighteen

by anenko



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Shin is eighteen years old, and for the first time in years, he feels like a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode nine.

Sawada Shin is eighteen years old, and for the first time in years, he feels like a kid. Teenage hormones have been forcefully reintroducing themselves to Shin over the last several weeks. At his sourest moments, Shin suspects that this is payback for laughing at his friends' romantic misadventures.

Yankumi looks ridiculous.

Shin knows that he's in trouble because he still thinks that she's _adorable._ The eighteen year old boy Shin likes to pretend he isn't is busy sneaking looks at Yankumi's legs. Everyone is treating Yankumi like a joke, and Shin wonders if he's the only one who notices how short her skirt is. Her knees are exposed, thighs bare--and Shin is practically ogling his teacher in public.

Shin isn't just thinking about sex. He's not even primarily thinking about sex. Sex would be easy, and excusable--Shin _is_ eighteen, after all. He wants to see her smiling and happy, and free to be an idiot as often as she wants. Thinking like that is _dangerous._ It's proof, as if Shin needs more, that Yankumi is under his skin.

At eighteen, Shin feels like a boy suffering through his first crush.

At eighteen, Shin is already older than he ought to be: whatever this is, it is no simple _crush._


End file.
